Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many objects today have embedded computer processors, and in the future, this trend is expected to continue and accelerate. Devices will be increasingly ubiquitous, increasingly powerful, and increasingly interconnected and capable of communicating with each other. While there are many potential benefits of environments in which we are surrounded by powerful, interconnected devices, many technical challenges remain. Allowing users to constructively interact with and control the various devices in their environment presents technical challenges. Similarly, allowing software applications to roam between, interact with and control multiple devices presents technical challenges for the electronics and software industries.